In some civilian and military security operations, as well as in military combat arenas, it can be useful to accurately determine the absolute coordinates, or “geolocate,” objects of interest (OOIs), such as enemy troops or vehicles, within a particular area of interest. Absolute coordinates of an OOI can be determined for various purposes, including focusing more powerful imaging systems or for the placement of precision guided weapons to a target.